


Pink Dungeon

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7, Original Work
Genre: Accomplice, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raping Makes Him Checkmate, no offence - Freeform, respect
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 被强奸的事实使他变得更加性感。致佳儿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是为佳儿写的，但是我不敢写大名，毕竟这个题材在别人看来很不好。但实际上（像tag里写的）绝对没有表达出对于主角丝毫的侮辱和贬低，这只是借由一个较为极端的表达方式将我对他的理解写出来而已。  
> 我不希望看这篇文的人（如果有人看的话）简单的把他的地位形容成攻/top或者受/bottom，无论对于谁，他在我心里总是处于优势地位的，所以在这个角度看来，我比较喜欢将他的地位定义为攻/top。所以尽管这篇里被害者是他，但这并不影响他的地位。  
> 这篇文正是通过这种方式描绘出我理解中他尽管被害却依然统领的形象。  
> 毫无疑问，我是爱他的。

01

当我进去的时候，卫九正站在一楼大厅里。他知道这栋偌大的房子里不只有他一个人，他的神情并不轻松，但是他还是继续向那栋房子的深处走去。

我躲在楼梯对面墙角的狗洞里，他们没有人看见我。

当卫九刚走上楼梯转角的时候便被他们拦了下来。我这才注意到楼梯竟然是粉红色的。

不仅是楼梯，四周的墙壁似乎从白色的表面也微微泛着香甜的粉色。我转头看了看我身后的墙壁，那种暧昧不明的粉白色如影随形，似乎显得这栋房子具有生命。

我并不知道这栋房子属于谁，可能房子的主人早已死去。说实在的，这栋房子确实不错，我没见过如此赏心悦目的粉色。

我将视线转回到楼梯的栏杆上，那并不是传统意义上完全的粉红色，而是掺杂了一部分牛乳般的纯白，再经过精细的打磨，泛着如同少女光滑的脸颊般色泽的粉色。那圆柱状的栏杆扶手摸上去应该十分光滑。我能想象得到。

现在那些人像是无规律分布的星座图般，正散乱的站在楼梯上和二楼的走廊上。都是男人。

这栋房子里的人都是男人，包括卫九，包括我。

这并不意味着这栋房子排斥女人，也许以后会有，毕竟粉色的房子不多。但不是现在。

那些男人中有一个个子较高的最先拦住了卫九，卫九像是早就预料到一样，那副并不轻松的表情并没有继续恶化。

他穿着一件短款的夹克衫，下身穿着紧身的黑色牛仔裤和黑色的沙漠靴。从他身后看去，他紧实的大腿肌肉和具有力量的臀部足以支撑起他健壮的上半身。他微微张开双臂的姿势像一只伏下脑袋的巨型猞猁，现在这只猞猁将要被剃骨扒皮。

我预想到不久的未来将会有一场战争，而正因为我如此关心着卫九，所以我不能转过脸去，从狗洞中逃脱，将这一切当做没发生过。

所以我仍旧仔细窥伺着这些人和卫九之间发生的一举一动。这令我心神不安，我弯曲的双腿开始发颤。

而我很快意识到我的腿打颤并不是因为紧张，因为当我在之后站起来时，从二楼逃跑时的大腿依然紧实有力，像是装上弹簧的机械，在开满鲜花的草地上不断弹跳。我想我可能以为自己是一只袋鼠。

而现在我依然在这栋房子的内部，参与一场伟大的见证。

卫九被那群男人中的几个从后面抓住了手臂，其他人用坚硬的皮鞋尖踢打卫九的下巴，但是卫九没有流血，他的下巴甚至没有发红。他的骨骼和血肉如此具有力量，以至于不会因为外界的残忍对待而投降。

所以那些人又踢向了他的腹部，他的身体像是巨蜥的舌头一般急速的紧缩又舒展开，他仿佛不会受到伤害。

我并不知道那些人想要干什么，但他们的神情似乎很轻松。他们彼此交换了一下眼神，然后便开始聊天。起码看上去像是聊天。

“和男人做爱真恶心。”

“我操他还是他操我？”

“听说被操比较爽。”

旁边一个个头稍矮的男人一边解开皮带一边笑着说，“还是我操他吧，我可是直的。”

一番话听得我云里雾里，我起初以为他们要打架。

我看到卫九的双手被绑在身后，他开始挣扎。但挣扎并不剧烈。他在轻微的挣扎之后被强迫进入了主题，随后便自主放弃了挣动。

那个男人比卫九矮，他按住卫九的肩，让他蹲下。

卫九朝着我的方向张开双腿蹲了下来，他的黑色牛仔裤的裆部紧绷了起来，身为男人我能理解他也许会感到有些痛。也许不会，我差点忘了他被紧紧绑住的双手。那些男人用粗制的麻绳将他的手勒得通红，也许过不久就会变成深沉的暗紫色。

他的手变得有些不像他的手，手掌因充血而鼓起，像是已经成为一头默默无闻的猪。他的手指因极度充血而伸直，如同被滚烫的水脱毛的猪的嘴一般无助的张开又合上。那种颜色渐渐变得鲜艳起来，脱离了平庸的猪的形态，转而变得像是一颗艳丽的器官。

当他蹲下时，他健壮的腿部肌肉互相挤压，勾勒出因允许这世界对自己的欺骗的慷慨而变得更加宽容、更加大无畏的优美线条，正是因为他对这个被废弃的世界的容忍和接受，所以他肉体上的美丽才更加纯净透彻。

那是一种不完全沉溺于现代文明的机敏，却又拥有草原和丛林才能占有的野性。他脖颈上突起的青筋和血管正是他使用身体架起的枪支，他血管里脉搏的跳动正在对我倒数三二一。

我捂住脑袋站起来，渐渐走在旋转楼梯的扶手上，我高于地面，却又和他们的脸齐平。他们的笑容清澈愉悦，而我的脑海里正有人在大声说话。

卫九蹲下之后转了个方向，侧面对着我，背后对着那个个子较矮的男人，他的裤子并没有完全被扒下来。他的表情终于和刚才有所不同，他紧皱着眉，我想他应该十分痛苦。

他的双手背在身后，因为充血而不得不张开伸直，他坚实的臀部在天花板投射下的良好的打光条件下闪烁着活物的光泽，像极我在沙漠中见过的巨蜥的舌头。

当时我为了保护我的蛇，而将那条巨蜥的舌头钉在了胡杨木的树根上，它的唾液发出阵阵恶臭，滴在干涸的沙石间，如同尸体的排泄物。虽然后来那只巨蜥逃走了。

它挣开时刀刃割破了它的舌头，中间的分叉更大，变得比我的蛇更像一条蛇。而我的蛇在那之后不久却咬了我。

空无一人的沙漠里，我躺在烈日之下，眼前出现的所有人群和星空都是幻觉。我的手臂肿得像有金鱼在里面游动。我该庆幸那只巨蜥没有回来为我舔舐伤口。

卫九正在被一群笑着说还是自己被别人操比较好的男人强奸。

我张开嘴却发不出一点声音，我想使他脱离这个场景，却仍站在原地。我的内心无比痛苦，肉体却无动于衷。

我要将他拯救出这座粉红色的地狱。

我站在楼梯扶手上面，向他们的方位行走，他们看到了我，纷纷向我微笑。卫九没有向我看来。他没有发出一点声音，这对我来说也许更容易接受一些。

我绕开他们，走到了二楼，从阳台跳到了一楼的草坪上。鲜绿的草地上正到处开放着五颜六色的花，那些花如同没有茎干的杜鹃花，花托紧贴着地面生长，又像是被砍掉身体只剩下头颅的百合花。

我无比兴奋，不明白是因为愤怒或痛苦而兴奋不安，还是因为确切的快乐而兴奋。按理来说，我不该快乐，但自从我的蛇离我而去之后，我已经无法理解我自己。我甚至不能明白我自己。也许是毒液对我的大脑产生的影响还未消失。

我见到那只巨蜥的机会比见到我的蛇的机会要多得多。我眼前时常出现那只巨蜥的影子，它爬行的健壮的身躯，有力甩动的尾巴，嘴边低落下来的粘连的唾液，和沾有血液的分叉的舌头。

我在花草之间不停的跳跃，我停不下来，兴奋的大脑早于我的思想一步操纵我的身体。我想到以前去海边时和朋友一起吃的粉红色的冰淇淋，那些带着鲜艳色彩和愉快记忆的兴奋感刺激着我生病的大脑。我不住的跳跃，像一只卖力表演的袋鼠，我需要带上我的锦囊，去终点换取可以击下路灯的弹弓。

我总是生活中在黑夜之中，黑夜令我安全，使我能够得以入睡。而当我入睡，折磨才刚刚开始。我的肉体必须休息，而我的精神永不得安宁。我坚信是我生病的大脑在作祟，我在被它控制，我将脱胎换骨，可脱壳的过程却痛苦得令人难以忍受。也许我将一生都带着我的壳。

而在我挣扎的茧里，我却从来没有见过我的蛇。

我终究是逃离了那个地方。我仿佛已经成为了懦弱的、平庸的、粉红色的猪，赤身裸体的站在那个美丽的粉红色的建筑里，香甜和腐败的气味在空气中飘荡。我张开我长长的猪嘴，精液和血液顺着墙壁流到我的身体上，将我粉红色的皮肤污染，顺着我的鼻子流进我的嘴，我品尝到人类恶臭的气味。然后我开始呕吐，却吐出了人类的排泄物。

我哭了，是作为人类的我在哭。卫九一直都占据着我思考的主要范围，我的伤心与痛苦都是因为他，我说的一切都是真实的，不含一丝虚情假意的成分，尽管我最终逃走了，抛弃了他。

奇怪的是，我只是难过，我并没有产生想要救他的念头。也许是我救不了他。但我可以试一试。可我连试都没试。所以说我的大脑生病了，我自己都不能理解我自己。


	2. Chapter 2

02

我第二次进入到那栋房子的时候，里面只有卫九一个人。

我走向前，尽可能的放轻脚步声，所以我走得很慢。

我看到他的双手依然被绑在身后，但是手是正常的颜色，并且手指也是自然蜷曲的，可能将绳子绑得松了些。我放下心来，起码他还能保有他那双宝贵的手。

我低下头看了看我自己的手，那无疑是一双男人的手，但不知为何我的手指像是无脊椎的肉虫一般蠕动。我将这双外星生物一般的手靠近卫九的背后，问他，“需要我将绳子解开吗？”

他没有接受，也没有拒绝，他只是在我说完这句话后抬起眼看了我一眼，他的表情依然很不轻松，仿佛在遭受巨大的痛苦。

我看到他的裤子已经穿了上去，裤子纽扣也是扣好的。和被解开之前一样，根本看不出来差异。唯一有些不同的只是他的头发有些凌乱。他头顶上翘起的几根头发在灯光下微微泛着棕色的光泽，看起来依然十分健康。

他闭上了眼睛。也合上了嘴唇。他不笑的时候下嘴唇显得有些厚，显现出他强健且不屈服的野性美。他淡淡的鼻息喷吐在他的嘴唇上方，那种热度和气味令我想起炼化池中鼓泡的雾气，和炽热的硫磺味。

我长久以来总是在想男人和女人之间的差别是什么，是生理层面器官的差异，还是精神层面思维方式的差异，我总是很难找到一个令我信服的答案。所以，虽然我自称为是一个男人，但我时常认为自己可能并不能称之为是一个男人。也许是我并不珍惜这样一个标签的原因。在我看来，我还没有找到男人和女人之间的根本性差异，所以我根本没必要在这两者之间做出一个抉择。

但我长期从外界接收到的讯息里，卫九是我见过的唯一一个称职并且令我信服的男人。我想我是无法做到他那样的，如何以男人的身份将女人的行为男性化，将女人的世界赋予男性美。

他强健的身躯和严肃的嘴唇将他此时的外表塑造的如此冷酷，他厚重的血液流动和滚动时鼓起的喉咙将他这具器械擦拭得无比光亮，却又嗡嗡作响，强劲的马达启动声与无数精细的齿轮之间的转动声渐渐扩大，震耳欲聋。然后那些声音全都消失，此时我面前的他正咬紧牙关，将他身体的全部输出机动关闭，而将唯一打开的眼睛正对着我。

而我又是什么？我是营救他的人。

我辗转在二楼阳台，我始终对前一次丢下他逃跑的举动耿耿于怀。

出口在哪里？这栋房子里到处都是出口。从二楼阳台跳下，跳到一楼的草地上，那上面有鲜艳的花朵与嫩绿的青草，我便会重归大自然。

我不会再从二楼逃跑。


	3. Chapter 3

03

那群人回来了。我走到楼梯口旁边。

他们带回来很多吃的，其中一个人递给我一瓶水，我摇摇头。他将水塞到了我的手中。

瓶身相较我手心的温度要低得多，但被我拿了一会儿后开始渐渐变得温热。

我低着头凝视着手里拿着的矿泉水，然后走到卫九身边，打开瓶盖，将他的嘴掰开灌了进去。

我知道我不应该救他出去。

他们回来了，这栋房子又活了起来，四面在灯光的照射下反射出的粉白色像是在鼓动一样不断吞噬进新鲜的血液和脂肪。我感到我和这些人已经合为一体，我们已经成为一支训练有素的军队，各司其职，翻山越岭，经历重重阻碍，肩上背负着伤疤与荣耀，而这一切都归功于我们的将军。

我看向这支军队唯一的将领，卫九的膝盖好似紧塑的轮盘，小腿的线条比钢刀更坚硬，如此英勇、沉默的将领，正是他带领我们获得最终的荣誉。

我留下来为他们看守卫九。


	4. Chapter 4

04

第一天卫九侧对我蹲下被强奸的影像时常在我脑海里出现，已经超过了巨蜥出现的概率。我承认我现在依然会因此而感到愤怒，而愤怒却令我兴致高昂。

卫九正是因为被一群丝毫不讲道理而无逻辑可言的微笑的男人强奸，并且在此过程中全然不发一言，甚至疼痛的呼叫、愤恨的咒骂都没有一声，才令他成为如此独一无二、无可取代而又无比重要的人，并成为这群反复进出他的身体的男人的首领。

他绷紧了他的身体、年轻的血肉、柔韧的皮肤，他体内的山川树木拔地而起，从深处长出表层。他以他不会受伤的身体和深不可测的灵魂完成了这一项伟大的仪式，他用他的行为一一战胜了这群微笑的奇怪的男人，并在这一过程中对这些人完成了领土和信仰的双重统一，他正因为被强奸所以才变得伟大。

但并不是世界上任何一个人被强奸就会变得伟大，这个世界上没有其他人拥有和他一样不会受伤的肉体和内部汹涌流动的河流，他如钢铁般坚硬的表情，他因不为人所知的痛苦而皱起眉头的坚韧，他固执的嘴唇，和他不应受到侵犯却轻易被洞穿的身体。

也并不是任何一场强奸都能够完成如此强烈的革命。卫九被平庸的猪围绕着，猪用他们肮脏的排泄物使这场前奏具有无法拒绝的意义，脆弱、无知而又无可抵挡的猪对他进行无法容忍的践踏，使他的能力得到无限的扩展及崇拜，他的形象在烈火中得以烧成坚硬而又甜美的钢铁。

他被强奸的事实令他变得更加性感，使不爱男人的我也获得了一种若隐若现的兴趣。但我并没有参与这项活动。常人的欲望在令我产生普通的快乐的同时，又令我的内脏打结。我的大脑十分混乱，仅存的肉体的纯洁性是我唯一的筹码。

卫九坐在台阶上，我走进盯着他的双眼，我从中能够看到他并不需要人解救他，他不需要任何人的救助。我想他也应该深刻了解到他正在这一座粉红色的地牢中成为另一个新时代的耶稣。

他高昂的性器没有任何征兆的就射了出来，浊白色的精液都落在了我的脸上。我感到温暖的雾气中有白色的光亮包裹住我，我对着那扇打开的大门双手合十，内心充满无限的感动。

END


End file.
